Sickness finds Johnny
by The cat is back
Summary: Sickness comes back...blah, blah, blah! She wants to kill Johnny. You know. Your average Sickness-vs-Devi and Johnny fic. (Even though there's no such thing as one. O.o)


**Sickness finds Johnny...**

**Disclaimer: "JTHM" and "I Feel Sick" is owned by the infamous J.C.V. I'm back! And this time, no shitty fics. Honest! I'll get the characters correctly. I promise. All I need is a little bit of help. Please and Thank you: the cat is back.**

Devi ripped up yet _another_ letter from her ex-boyfriend Johnny C. She layed her head on her desk at her apartment. She was pissed off at Johnny. Tenna, her pyschotically happy friend tries to help her **all **the time but fails because everytime Tenna tries to "help" her "help" is a way to get out more!

"You need to get out more!" Tenna exclaimed.

Devi had her head up and stared bitterly at Tenna. She rolled her green eyes. Then slamed her head back on the desk. It hurt.

"Damn these migrains!" She complained. "GET THE FOOK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tenna stared at Devi then smiled.

"Devi is displeased? Okay, Queen of PMS. I will." Tenna said. She then walked out.

_Tenna... _Thought Devi.

Devi was writing an entry in her journal. She bit her lip... The entry said:

_Dear Journal,_

_Yet **another **shitty letter sent from Nny again. HELP ME GOD! I thought he was now a **dead piece of shit**. Now I think he's back. I **still **hate the bastard!_

After writing in her journal (She's still pissed at Johnny.), Devi paints like she always does. She painted Johnny. Devi was about to rip the painting limb from limb.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE GUY IS DEAD GODDAMMIT!" Screamed Devi.

Tenna could her her scream she covered her ears.

"STUPID JACKASS!" Shouted Devi.

Tenna opened the door.

"Devi, you shouldn't yell like that...you made the dogs howl." Tenna said.

They both were hearing dogs howl...

Devi grumbled. She sighed. Tenna noticed the painting.

"Nice painting. Who is it? Jack the Ripper?" Questioned Tenna.

Devi felt like she would grab a toy and ram it down Tenna's throut.

"NO! IT IS NOT JACK THE RIPPER! HE'S DEAD FOR CHRIST'S SAKES! IT'S NNY! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD TOO!"

Tenna gulped.

"S-someone's having a bad day. Eheheheheh...Ummm I'll be leaving now. Spooky says 'hi'." Tenna said. She ran off out of the apartment.

_"Hello, Devi...You scared her quite well...No we can see if we can put a few dents in your dearest Johnny's already damned soul." _Hissed a Sickning voice echoing in Devi's head.

Devi grabbed her purse opened it and then grabbed the large screws. Blood drippied off them.

"What do you want now, Sickness?" Devi questioned. "I heard quite enough of you..."

Sickness snickered bitterly.

_"Devi, Devi, Devi... Didn't you say that 'Johnny-poo' was dead? You thought wrong...He's still alive. Kill him, Devi! I know you **wanted **that, didn't you?"_ Questioned Sickness.

Devi was still very angry.

"**Fuck **off." She said bitterly.

Sickness laughed.

_"Devi, I promise you...I'll let you kill Johnny... Besides he'll keep bothering you until you get rid of him for good." _Hissed Sickness.

Devi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know the words 'Fuck Off'? Huh?" Questioned Devi."Because it seems like you don't really want to leave. And besides, why would I kill? It does nothing for me!"

Sickness giggled.

_"Devi, it does do something for **you**." _She laughed. _"Getting rid of Nny. He's nothing anyways...And like I said, that you would have the power of god."_

"...And I would do what ever I want! Even kill. But I won't do that! So leave, you pile of dust collection!" Hissed Devi.

Devi didn't think of a good insult to say.

_"My Devi, that was a good insult. It took you **two secconds **to think that one up."_

_**A/N: Lame quote from Lana-Yasha. So shoot meh. 0.0**_

Sickness was having an idea. Insted of Devi killing Nny, Sickness would kill Nny herself. But she needed her body all she was two large screws with blood on them. But while the plane crash from a week ago, Sickness located her body.

_"Okay Devi,"_ She lied. _"I'll leave you alone..."_

Devi smirked.

"Good girl!" She exlcaimed! "I was planning on thowing you down the damn drain."

Sickness snickered.

"What?" Devi questioned.

_"Oh nothing..."_

**Too Be Continued...**

**A/N: This is one horrid fic. Don't flame it, or I'll sick mutaited monkies on you!**


End file.
